


A Solution

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Byakuya and Touko discuss what to do since she's gained enough weight to menstruate, at least Byakuya talks at her about this.





	A Solution

“While I’m pleased with the health implications of this change, we rather urgently need to figure something out,” Byakuya addressed the elephant in the room with careful nonchalance, lest he embarrass Toko into passing out on the spot. 

“Wh-what do-do y-you me-me-mean?” Toko stammered, though her wide eyes and scarlet face suggested that she already knew. 

“It has been nearly a week since I’ve been able to speak with you,” he explained, “Sho explained why. And this cannot happen every single month. Though, please do not misunderstand, I will not tolerate your weight decreasing enough to cease it again. This is emphatically an improvement. We simply need to come up with a solution for this small inconvenience.” 

Toko prodded her index fingers together, unwilling to meet his eyes or contribute productively to the conversation. It was simply too embarrassing. 

After a couple of beats of silence, Byakuya gave a slight shrug, more to himself than Toko, and continued, “Alright. I’ll arrange for you to have medical assistance. I believe there are multiple options to limit or prevent these occurrences. We don’t need you to be reproductively capable at the moment anyway. I’ll make the necessary phone calls tomorrow.” He was happy to make the decision by himself, but he did want to allow her as much agency as she wanted, as it was something that only concerned her body. 

Toko nodded once, merely showing that she heard him. She had no interest or intention of influencing his decision either way, though she was deeply grateful if she could experience that less. The blood was the incapacitating part, but the cramps and sensitivity didn’t make for a positive experience either. 

“Alright,” Byakuya reached out and patted her hand once, “That’s sorted then. Let’s continue with dinner,” he indicated the plates in front of them. 

“Thank you, Byakuya-sama,” Toko smiled slightly and began picking at the rice on her plate.


End file.
